


Beneath The Mistletoe

by TeaGirrl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Presents, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirrl/pseuds/TeaGirrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Christmas-themed one-shot, involving a fireplace, mistletoe and young love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Mistletoe

I was balancing on top of a stepladder, standing on my toes while my other leg was extended behind me, trying my best to keep steady and lean forward as I placed the extravagant golden star on the top of the Christmas tree.

I wobbled slightly and had to cling to a few of the branches to keep steady, and I looked up, admiring my effort as I gently climbed down.

It was so beautiful.

It seemed at least 8 feet tall and made the dining room glow in all its beauty. I had spent the past few hours just decorating, and had methodically placed gold tinsel and expensive looking Christmas ornaments on its dark green branches.

I had found a small gold angel ornament, which I had purposefully placed as high as possible, close to the glowing star, which was like a glorious beacon.

I took a few steps back to admire my work. It was now definitely the main feature of the room.

The dining room had an oak fireplace, which crackled in the background, warming the room nicely. In the middle of the grand room was an oak dining room set. A chandelier hung directly above it and huge windows showed the snow drifting from the night sky outside.

It was the perfect Christmas atmosphere. It was Christmas Eve and the tree was fully decorated.

At first, I hadn't been to keen as to spending Christmas with the Wayland's and Lightwood's. Mum and Luke were good friends with both families and it had been their idea to celebrate Christmas together, at the Institute.

Christmas was always more enjoyable when in the company of others, and the Institute was actually quite beautiful this time of year. It had a warm feel to it, and I had often curled up in front of one of the many fireplaces with a good book during our stay here.

Both families were nice people. Isabelle was my closest thing to a girl best friend and Alec… Well, he was Alec; quiet and shy, but a nice person.

And then there was… Jace.

We had known each other for a while, but had never gone past the "friend-stage". I mean, he was gorgeous and all, but he could be cocky and arrogant. Although, I had seen his sweet side many times, when he let his true nature shine through his tough and sarcastic façade.

Even though I hated to admit it to myself, I was attracted to him. And spending Christmas with him, staying in the same house as him for several days… My heart couldn't help but flutter slightly.

"Looks great." I heard from behind me. I spun around and was met by golden eyes.

He smiled at me and I felt my throat constrict at the sight of him. He was breath-taking.

The golden light from the fireplace made his hair even more gold than usual and his eyes scorched their golden hue, dimming the star on top of the tree in comparison.

"Thanks," I said, my voice shakier than I would have liked.

He had his hands behind his back and he was smirking.

I raised both my eyebrows. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just looking forward to giving you your present," he replied, pulling a carefully wrapped package out from behind his back. He held it out towards me, as if it was a peace offering.

It was a rectangular shaped box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. It had no tag, just a beautiful purple ribbon wrapping itself intricately around it.

My hand itched to open it, wondering what on earth he would have gotten me. I hadn't gotten anything for him…

"It's not Christmas Day yet," I said simply, yet still smiling up at him.

"I know. But I wanted to be alone with you when you open it." It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn he took a small step closer to me.

"What kind of present is it?" I asked, slightly worried, eyeing the present in his hands.

He chuckled. "Just open it," he insisted.

I took the present gingerly from him, carefully undoing the ribbon and the wrapping paper, revealing a black velvet box.

I noticed his eyes were aglow with excitement as I slowly lifted the lid. I was slightly worried that he had gotten me some expensive jewellery, but his present was even better. It was thoughtful and very… Jace.

Perched on soft silk, lay a silver and delicate stele. My very own stele. I stared at it in awe, lightly tracing my finger over the glass-like material, watching it flicker slightly at my touch.

"Do you like it?" he asked, sounding insecure and almost shy.

I smiled up at him brightly. "I love it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried you would prefer jewellery, or something, but I thought maybe you would want something practical or-"

I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in his chest. He seemed startled at first but soon he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I relished in being in his arms. I don't know how long we stood like that, just enjoying each other's embrace. I felt complete in his arms, like I belonged there.

He seemed reluctant to let me go as I stepped back to look at him. He was gazing down at me, a loving expression on his face.

"Thank you," I whispered, stretching up on my toes to kiss his cheek softly. I cradled his other cheek with my hand and drew back slowly, letting my palm linger on his skin before withdrawing my touch.

He only stared into my eyes, biting his lip in what seemed like contemplation.

I couldn't look away. He only pulled me in closer with his gaze, never releasing me fully, never letting me come up for air. I couldn't get enough of him.

We heard a soft rustling of what seemed like leaves from above and we both looked up. We saw a small leaf dangle in thin air above our heads, and we watched in awe as it sprouted and grew into beautiful mistletoe. I wasn't sure if it was magic that had conjured it, or if it somehow was just my own willpower, but at that moment I didn't care. And neither did Jace, it seemed.

He didn't waste another moment. He closed the small space between us quickly, grabbing my face between his palms and pulling me in. His soft lips met mine, determined and begging for surrender.

And boy, did I surrender.

I let him have his way with me completely, letting myself succumb to his touch. My hand fisted itself in his hair, while the other clung to his shirt.

He stepped forward, wedging one of his legs between mine, forcing me to dip back slightly and be under his complete control. I only clung to him desperately, never wanting to let him go again.

He dipped his tongue just past my lips, asking for admittance and I gladly complied, opening my mouth and deepening the kiss. We soon had to come up for air, but he just laced kisses down my neck, as I heard myself moan in pleasure.

My knees almost buckled as he nipped the skin by my collarbone, and I clung to him to stay upright. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. We now stood chest to chest, and I needed to feel his lips again. I guided his lips to mine again and couldn't help but gasp as he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I could feel his hard manhood against my core, and I felt a shudder travel down my spine.

"Is there anyone home?" I asked, as he continued to caress my neck with his tongue and lips.

"No. It's just us." His promise of privacy made me flush with anticipation.

He guided us to the floor by the fireplace, me straddling him while he lay beneath me, caressing my thighs.

His hands travelled up my sides, beneath my sweater and I shuddered as his hand travelled along my bra strap. He pulled my sweater over my head and tossed it to the side.

I stopped kissing him for a moment, just to look at him. His lips were rosy and his eyes were scorching. His hair was tousled and his shirt had ridden up his stomach, flashing an innocent peak of his toned physique.

I wanted this boy. Every fragment in my body wanted him badly.

I carefully took both his hands and laced them through mine, watching a smile spread across his face. I then moved to take his wrists and pin them to the floor, one on either side of his head.

He looked at me inquisitively, but didn't stop to wonder what I was doing as I began kissing his neck seductively.

I kissed my way down his neck and collar to the buttons of his shirt, which I undid one by one, painstakingly slowly. When I reached the last one, I slid my chest across his now bare one, taking his mouth in mine once more. He moaned against my lips as I ground my hips sensually.

I felt a pressure build in my abdomen, like an itch that I couldn't satisfy by myself. It just kept building and becoming more and more demanding as I continued kissing him.

Soon I couldn't wait any longer. I moved to his jeans and unbuttoned them quickly, pulling them down his legs. He didn't take his eyes off me. I came up to kiss him again, and his breath hitched as I boldly dipped my hand under his boxers, touching his hardened shaft softly.

I caressed him with feathery touches, and he furrowed his brows in concentration, trying his hardest to control himself. Which was exactly the opposite of what I wanted.

Even though I was a virgin, I had to admit that I had fantasized about doing many unspeakable naughty things to him, while I relished in him moaning my name in ecstasy. I wanted to see him lose it, and I wanted me to be responsible for making him lose it.

So I took his shaft in my hand and started stroking him. Softly, at first, but soon enough I picked up the pace. His breathing became uneven and he fisted his hands in the carpet, trying his best, it seemed, to hold on to his sanity.

"Oh God, Clary..." he moaned, his hips now thrusting to meet my strokes. "I'm going to..." He broke off as I suddenly decreased the pace, and then picked up again.

I leaned down so my lips were by his ear and whispered in the huskiest voice I could manage.

"What? Tell me, Jace." I begged him, knowing that I was driving him insane.

He didn't answer me. Instead his hips stilled and he moaned my name loudly as I felt his climax. He kept his eyes shut tight as he drifted back down from his orgasm.

I ran my tongue along the shell of his ear and whispered softly. "Good boy..."

The effect my words had on him was exactly the one I had hoped for.

He grabbed my arms and rolled me off him to the floor. He forced me to lie on my back, him now pinning me in place. Now he was the one in control.

He moved his face closer to mine, our noses almost touching.

"I think I can do better than that," he said teasingly, a smirk planted across his adoring features.

I felt a pounding sensation between my thighs, and I groaned simply in anticipation and want.

He slipped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him as his other hand unclasped my bra. He quickly discarded my lingerie and drank the sight of my bare chest. His eyes were aflame and he captured one of my hardened mounds in his mouth.

My back immediately arched and I moaned as his tongue circled my nipple. He swapped, giving my other breast the same treatment. I felt him wedge his knee once more between my legs, causing the pounding between my thighs to only increase. I ground my hips in desperate need of release, needing for him to fill me, to consume me.

He blew gently on my breast as he drew away, sending several shivers up and down my spine.

I still had my jeans on, and he didn't take long in discarding them as well. Now it was only our underwear separating us, the only barriers left before we could become one.

He gently slid his fingers beneath my underwear, cupped my sex and stroked me, sending fire and lust through my veins. I gasped as he filled me with one of his fingers, his thumb playing with my bundle of nerves.

He added another finger, and I ground my hips to his rhythm, desperately wanting to feel him inside me.

He hit a particularly sensitive spot, causing me to moan out loud.

"Fuck! Jace, don't..." I couldn't finish. He was so close to sending me over the edge. My mind was a blur, all that existed was him and this amazing feeling he gave me.

He moved closer to me as he had previously, his eyes boring into mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face as I whimpered beneath his touch.

"Don't what, baby?" he asked playfully.

Damn it! He was using my own trick against me. His fingers only moved faster, making it even harder for me to answer him.

"Don't..." I swallowed hard, trying to regain what little sense I had left. "...stop!" My eyes were closed, but I could still sense a smirk spread across his face.

He inched even closer, his weight pressing on top of me, pinning me to the floor. His lips graced the crook of my neck as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, just as I had done to him.

"Only if you promise to say my name again. Say it." His last words came out as a hissing breath, his teasing words amplifying my desire. Because I was a sucker for pleasure, and so desperately wanted release, I could only comply.

"Jace..." I whispered between shallow breaths of pent up desire.

"Again," he demanded, his voice cracking.

"Jace!" I moaned as he touched another sensitive spot.

He growled with animalistic lust as he fulfilled his promise. His fingers moved to take on a different rhythm; a rhythm which was so intense and skilled, it had me spiralling over the edge of common sense in mere seconds. My hips moved erratically as euphoric release washed over me, and I gripped his arms as I eventually descended Cloud Nine.

He kissed my forehead affectionately, pushing back the strands of hair from my face.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, his eyes so kind and loving.

I nodded. "I want you," I said reassuringly and brought his lips to mine.

Without his lips parting from mine, he gently positioned himself at my entrance and entered.

I gasped against his lips as he filled me, the pounding sensation of him inside me only bringing about another itch, which could only be relieved by mind-shattering pleasure.

He reached my barrier and pulled back. His eyes said more than words could ever say. He loved me, he wanted me, but he would stop if I wasn't ready. He would wait for me if he needed to. He would do anything for me. And with this knowledge, I was certain that I wanted him, more than anything.

I simply nodded that it was okay, and at my confirmation, he thrust his hips forward, tearing apart my last scrap of innocence.

A sharp pain seared through my abdomen, and I didn't notice I was crying until Jace gently brushed away my tears with feather-light touches of his calloused fingers.

He rested his forehead against mine, whispering sweet words of how much he loved and cherished me, as the pain slowly subsided to nothing but a distant, dull ache. An ache that was slowly being replaced by that nagging itch.

I rolled my hips against his, catching him off guard and earning a gasp from his lips.

He didn't hesitate to meet my movements, and soon we were moving together in harmony.

Our bodies were soon covered in a fine layer of sweat, the fire making our skin glow in the faint light.

His thrusts became irregular, but more forceful and soon he was pounding into me, sending me that much closer to my heightened peak.

I begged for him to thrust harder, my voice uneven and breathless. He grabbed my hips on either side, as I ground my hips into his thrusts.

I could see he too was close to his peak, and I could see how his want for raw pleasure grew as he lifted me up and sat me in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist, our bodies still joined.

He hugged me closely to him, my breasts pressing up against his torso. He grabbed my shoulders from behind, controlling my body, as he pulled me down to meet his aching and now erratic thrusts.

His brows were furrowed in concentration, his bottom lip between his teeth as his muffled moans tried to voice themselves.

I threaded my fingers through his hair, using my last ounce of reason to form the words which I hoped would send him spiralling into an abyss of pleasure and release.

"Come for me, Jace. You know you want to." I bit his ear lobe playfully, seductively. And he lost it.

A low growl resonated in the back of his throat as his thrusts became their most powerful yet.

His lips were touching my collar bone, his words of want being forever etched into my skin.

"God, Clary..."

His husky voice was what did it for me. I could not hold it any longer. My head rolled back as pleasure washed over me. Jace followed suit, my name still on his lips as he moaned into my skin.

I opened my eyes to see that the mistletoe above our heads had continued to grow during our love-making and was now shaped as a canopy above our heads, giving us a sense of privacy.

I couldn't help but smile. I looked down to see Jace's eyes fixed on me. He seemed to be staring in awe. I gently captured his glorious face between my hands and kissed him delicately. His hand rested on the small of my back, sending shivers coursing up my spine.

How could one person make me feel this way? How could one person bring about these intense desires and emotions?

He gently laid me down on the floor, bringing with him a blanket from one of the reclining chairs by the fire. We lay facing the fire, its flames warming our skin comfortably.

I rested in the crook of his arm, my hand resting on his muscular stomach.

And so we lay there by the fire, our bodies covered by nothing but a blanket, under a canopy of mistletoe. I had never felt so complete in all my life. Jace was the one who made my soul complete. However ridiculous that may sound, it was the truth.

He gently kissed the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas, Clary."


End file.
